


Obvious

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: Requested by mysteriouscrystalnomad via my ask box: can you do an autistic!spencer x reader where they like each other, but the reader is really nonchalant about it. spencer, on the other hand, is REALLY obvious, and all nervous and awkward and cute. the whole team (including the reader) teases him about it, but when the reader finally asks him why he never makes a move, he reveals all his insecurities and how he doesn’t wanna be a burden? omg please I luv ur blog SO MUCH! thank you!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, reidsexualwriting, where I write and take requests for the Criminal Minds fandom. If you'd like to make a request, send them to me there via my ask box!

For some reason, today was not working for you. It was only 8 AM and life was already kicking your ass.

You woke up an hour late and barely had time to shower, let alone do your hair or makeup. You pulled your hair back into a simple ponytail and attempted to make yourself look presentable, taking a whole ten seconds to put on mascara. As soon as you were dressed, you slipped on a pair of shoes and walked/ran out the door.

You grimaced when you caught a glimpse of yourself in your car’s overhead mirror. It wasn’t like anyone at work was going to care what you looked like- you were still going to catch the bad guy- it was just a matter of personal preference.

When you finally pulled into the parking garage, you heaved your go-bag over your shoulder and locked your car behind you as you made your way to the elevator. Scanning your card to get into the bullpen, you caught Emily staring at you from her desk.

You walked over to her and she gave you a confused look. You simply rolled your eyes and huffed out, “Overslept.”

She looked you over, finally stopping at your feet. She stifled a giggle. “Well, I wasn’t going to say anything but it seems you are wearing two different shoes.” Emily pointed down to your feet. You looked down to see that you were indeed wearing two different shoes- black and navy blue.

“Oh my fucking God. What did I do to deserve this shit?” you questioned, suddenly more annoyed than embarrassed. Just as you finished your sentence, you felt a tap on your shoulder, causing you to spin around.

“What did you do to deserve what shit?” Spencer questioned as soon as you saw his face.

“Oh, nothing, Spence. I’ve just had an awful morning. Seriously. I woke up late and I look and feel like shit.”

“Well I don’t know how you’re feeling, but I think you look just beautiful. Odd choice in shoes. I normally just wear mismatching socks.”

It kinda hit you in the face. You were just about to say something back as he walked past you and began organizing things at his desk. You turned back to Emily with a puzzled look. “Am I missing something?”

“He said you looked beautiful,” she stated simply, proceeding to make kissing noises. You slapped her shoulder. “Just take the compliment.”

“He was joking, Emily.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m pretty sure Spencer doesn’t even pay attention to what I look like any other day. He was just being nice.” You wished she was right.

“Alright, whatever.” She glanced over your shoulder. “Looks like we have a case.” You both made your way to the conference room.

You listened to Garcia drone on, trying your best to put something helpful into the discussion when you could. The conversation seriously felt like it went on for hours before Hotch finally uttered his iconic phrase. “Wheels up in 30.”

* * *

You stepped onto the plane and took a seat, opening up the case file to at least try to stay focused. You glanced up from the file to see Spencer sit down opposite you. “Whatcha doing?” he asked.

You let the file fall to the table. “Just trying to see if I missed anything. I can’t seem to focus today.” You rubbed your forehead, attempting to will your headache away.

“I’m sure you didn’t miss anything. At least not at our first glance. You’re too smart for that.” His mouth twitched, almost a smile.

You couldn’t help but feel heat rise up in your cheeks. “Thanks, Spencer.” You paused. “I think I’m gonna sleep until we get there. You think you could wake me up before we land?” He nodded, picking up his own case file as he began to no doubt analyze every detail.

You suddenly woke up to Spencer’s hand on your shoulder, lightly shaking you. “Time to catch a murderer,” he muttered. You got up slowly, thanking him under your breath. JJ suddenly appeared behind you, shuffling both you and Spencer out of the plane.

“Feeling better?” she asked as you took the final step onto the ground. You shrugged.

“All I want is for this case to be over. I just want to go home and curl up in my bed and get a good night’s sleep.” You paused. “Honestly I don’t know how you can stand being away from your kids. I can barely stand being away from my bed.” She laughed, patting you on the back as you followed the rest of the team to the SUVs.

All of you worked tirelessly (pretty much around the clock) to catch this guy. He was particularly fucked up and although it was quite a struggle, you eventually managed to find the place he took his victims. Aided by SWAT, you and a few other members of the team (Hotch, Emily, and JJ) raided the place, each taking a section of the large, abandoned factory he was holed up in.

You rounded a corner, gun in hand and found yourself staring at the unsub with a knife in one hand and a gun in another, the latest victim tied down to a table of some sorts. “Put your weapons down, right now,” you stated firmly. He mulled over his choice momentarily and went to put both gun and knife on the table. At the last second, he pulled the gun and shot, but not before you did. You’d shot somewhere on his torso; you couldn’t tell exactly where before you felt a sharp stinging pain in your shoulder and fell to your knees, clutching it in your hands.

You heard shouting and all of a sudden the room was full of people. You vaguely heard Hotch yell something about getting a medic. One of the SWAT members walked you out of the building, asking you what felt like a million questions. You finally made your way to a waiting ambulance and they treated the gunshot you had recieved. The bullet just grazed your shoulder and tore through some tissue, so you’d have a hell of a scar, but no major problems.

The EMT gave you a ‘safety blanket’, instructing you to keep it until otherwise told. Your head hung in your hands as you waited for one of the team to come get you. You heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Spencer running over to you. “Hey,” you said hoarsely.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Emily called me and told me the unsub shot you, so I got here as soon as I could!” He glared at the gauze at your shoulder.

“I’m fine, Spence. It just hurts like hell.” He didn’t seem satisfied with your response, fiddling with his hands and tapping one of his feet on the ground. “He isn’t even a good sho-”

“What if he was?” Spencer interrupted. “You could’ve died and I wasn’t even here to help you.” He rubbed one of his eyes.

“Reid, I’m not dead, okay?” you assured him. “Besides, I’m willing to die if it’s doing this job. If it means this guy wouldn’t hurt anyone ever again, I am willing to risk my life.”

“Don’t say that!” he asserted. “I would be lost without you.” His eyes fell to the ground.

“What?” you questioned. He ignored you, still wringing his hands. You grabbed them suddenly and looked up at his face. “What do you mean?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” he quavered, looking at you solemnly.

You imagined you looked ridiculously dumbfounded. You contemplated your options. “You’re.. serious?”

His eyes widened. “Of course I’m serious. I think I fell in love with you the day you started in the bullpen.”

You shook your head. “So why did you never tell me then?”

He looked at you like you were crazy. “I didn’t want to be a burden to you.” You were still staring at him, confused.

“I have no idea why you would think that. You’re one of the most capable people I’ve ever met,” you assured.

“Oh. I thought- I thought Garcia would have told you.” He trailed off.

“I don’t care what it is, I just want to know why you thought you would be a burden to me.”

“I have autism,” he explained. “Not as severe as some cases, but I still didn’t want you to worry about the disorder. It’s frustrating, even as I’ve grown up.”

You grinned. “Spence, I don’t think that would be a burden to me. It’s a part of you, but I’ve learned to love every part of you I’ve already seen. I know I would love this part just as much.” He smiled and you stood up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The two of you walked over to Emily and JJ. As soon as you got close enough, they both bombarded you with taunts and teases. “Told you it was obvious,” Emily remarked.


End file.
